Naruto: The Genesis of a Legend
by Tulley-sama
Summary: An eight year old Naruto stumbles across something that will not only shock Konoha to the core, but the whole world. Watch as Naruto transcends into the legend he always wanted to be. Pairings have yet to be decided. Please Read and Review!


A/N- Here's my first story so tell me how you like it. Please leave a review if you can.

It was a normal day in Konoha village. The sun shone bright as each villager went about their own business. Being a ninja village their was no time to rest as each individual had their own job to fulfill throughout the village. The villagers rushed about minding their own business and becoming preoccupied in their own worlds. One of the Five Great Ninja Villages, this village hosted some of the most powerful beings in the world. Many believed that Konoha was the most powerful of all nations. Coming from all three of the Great ninja wars victorious it was hard to argue the fact.

However, the Kyuubi attack on the village over eight years ago still left a deep scar in the village. Many promising ninja had died from the fox being summoned in the middle of the village. That included the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash. One of the most powerful ninjas of all time known for his terrifying technique that gave him a flee on sight order, the Flying Thunder God technique. He was the main contributor to the victory in the 3rd Great Ninja War. He also saved the the village by sealing the Kyuubi into a baby boy.

The aftermath of the attack was devastating. Much of the infrastructure was destroyed and the lifes lost greatly impacted the village. The 3rd Hokage was forced to come out of retirement and take control of the village. The village looked for a way to cope, their scapegoat...was Naruto Uzumaki. The boy that had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Although unaware of the fact, he continues to be ostracized by the village for soemthing out of his control.

Most of the villagers were busy at work. Most in fact, were too busy to notice the yellow blur that shot by their feet too quickly for anyone to get a glimpse of. That said blur was none other than the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, or as the villagers preferred to call him Demon Boy. The few villagers that were able to see him showed their visible distaste for the boy. The whispers of "Demon Boy" were heard by Naruto as he dashed through the villagers hoping to get away from it all. Even at the young age of eight these words hurt Naruto. He could not understand why he was treated so badly. Despite that, he also used these words for motivation. The motivation he needed to live and to succeed.

The only people that truly accepted him, the Old man and the Ichiraku family, were not available for him to go see. Ever since he could remember those were the only people that had truly looked out for him. They were the kindest people he knew. He even aspired to take the Old man's job of Hokage. Isn't it common decency to let an old man retire? He'd take that cool hat from the Old man without a problem. He just had to become a ninja first. And what better way to learn than to watch real ninja fight and train.

He quickly darted to the training grounds that the ninja of the village used. Naruto himself had always aspired to be a ninja, and using the training grounds and watching various ninja train and spar helped him cope throughout his miserable life. He quickly sat perched up in a tree on his favorite training ground, seven.

He pondered about his day. He wondered why their were glares. The whispers that he heard. He still could not figure it out. He felt he same as anyone else did. He would show them though. He would become their leader, and everyone would acknowledge him as the greatest ninja.

Sitting on the tree he noticed that two ninja, both around the same age as each other preparing to fight each-other.

"Kakashi, let our flames of youth empower us as he revitalize our springtime if youth!" Said one of the ninja, dressed in an odd green jumpsuit with a extremely poor haircut.

"Meh meh did you say something Gai?" Replied the ninja who's mask covered half of his face and had silver, almost gravity defying hair.

"Curse you and your hip attitude!" The odd ninja replied as anime style tears rushed down his face

"Now now Gai let's begin this already."

"Yosh! Let us bath in the springtime of our youth!" screamed the man called Gai as he quickly rushed at his opponent Kakashi.

"_This is so cool, a real life ninja battle." _Thought Naruto as he watched the two rush at each other at inhuman like speeds.

"Konoha Senpuu!" yelled Gai as he quickly went for a high whirlwind kick that Kakashi quickly blocked and countered with a low kick of his own that Gai quickly jumped in the air to avoid as Kakashi jumped back to gain space between the two.

After the space was created Kakashi quickly went through a set of hand-seals as he put his hand to his mouth and shouted with force,

"Grand Fireball Jutsu," as a large fireball shot towards Gai, he jumped up in the air to avoid the fireball. Kakashi shot forward as Gai was in the air and quickly kicked Gai to the ground as Gai skidded for a couple meters then quickly hopped up and dashed towards Kakashi.

The two then engaged in a fierce hand to hand combat as each moved so fast that Naruto could not even hope to keep up with the two. The punches and kicks both would created mini-shockwaves as the force of each of their attacks created ripples in the air. They both countered each others attacks perfectly and it looked as if it was a dance. They kept it up for minutes before they both finally disengaged.

Both breathing heavily they looked at each-other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Kakaski made the first move quickly flashing through more hand seals.

"Earth Wall." Shouted Kakashi as a wall was formed in front of Kakashi.

Gai quicky shot towards the wall like a torrent and crashed right through the wall with a impressive display of strength. However, he fell right into Kakashi's trap as explosive tags were put all throughout the back off the wall and began to explode as Gai widened before he quickly jumped to avoid. Kakashi would not let up though and quickly called his next jutsu.

"Raiton: Electro Magnetic Murder." A wave of electricity shot towards Gai who was hit with the jutsu and sent flying back. Gai was still quick to get back up and quickly dropped down to remove his leg warmers. He quickly through both at Kakashi who dodged. However, they crashed into the trees behind him knocking the down. Kakashi looked at Gai with a deadpan look.

"Weights?" He asked

"YOUTH." Shouted Gai as he appeared before Kakashi at god like speeds and uppercut him quickly sending Kakashi flying.

He shot towards Kakashi once again and kicked him down to the ground resulting in a massive crater courtesy of Gai.

"_Well that hurt." _Thought Kakashi as he quickly went underground to escape Gai's barrage.

Gai landed back on the ground only to be grabbed by Kakashi from underground and be pulled under.

"Ahhh Kakashi tricky as always." said Gai as with a burst of chakra broke out of the earth.

_"I thought that would get him for sure...well I might as well call it a day I'm exhausted now." _Thought Kakashi as he appeared from underground.

"Meh Meh Gai I think that was enough for the day." said Kakashi as he quickly dropped his stance.

"Come on Kakashi the day is still young! We our as young as we'll ever be and must take advantage of it." Exclaimed Gai as he quickly rushed Kakashi again. This time though, all that Gai hit was a log while Kakashi was no where in site.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Gai screamed as he quickly fell to his knees in dramatic fashion.

Gai quickly shot out of the clearing hoping to find him and finally had left Naruto alone.

"_Wow that was awesome, I never imagined that being a ninja would be that cool. I need to become like that but I wonder how. Oh well, might as well head home now." _Thought Naruto as he soon realized as he suddenly start heading in the direction the ninja had headed without thinking.

Half an hour later Naruto realized that he was hopelessly lost.

"_Was this the way I came. Uhhhh no that's not right either. Hmm...maybe left? No that was the way I went earlier. Hmm...I'll just go this way." _As Naruto pondered how he would get himself out of this situation. He went towards what his instinct had begun to tell him and that was northeast. If he had to be honest with himself he knew that it was truly just a guess. He began to wander and wander as he passed through rivers and climbed up the trees only to see...well, more trees.

He also realized pretty quickly that he was going in the same circle as he continued to see the same exact tree. He set the mini-goal to find a way out of the infinite circle. When he finally found himself in new surroundings he became more excited but he quickly realized he was still no where close to Konoha.

Another three hours Naruto had accepted the fact that he would die out in the wild. He wondered around for a little while longer and finally rested himself at a tree. It was night at that point and it made it difficult to see anything at all. _"What was I thinking following the ninja of course they weren't going to the village. Baka baka. Well since I know that no one will notice I'm gone for a while that means that this may be the end for me. It was nice while it lasted I guess." _Soon enough however, Naruto heard bushes rustling and jumped in glee as he thought that help must have come for help. But that excitement quickly turned into fear and terror, standing before him now was a pack of wolves. Baring their teeth at him at preparing to attack. Now, Naruto knew he was quite fast, however, even he knew he could outrun the pack of ten wolves for very long.

He took off in a dead sprint for his life as the wolves followed quickly in pursuit. Naruto ran for his life as he hit each branch and stumbled over each root. Cuts began to form all around his body as he ran with no concern of his body and only for his life. This was life or death for him. He tripped over a root only to see the wolves about to bear down on him and he quickly darted to the side to avoid them. He looked back quickly to see how close the wolves had come towards him. He saw the looks one each of them, they looked to be enjoying the hunt. They were going to let him run until they had enough, and it was only a matter of time before he was dead.

He increased his speed to as fast as an eight year old boy could possibly go and as if his prayers had been answered he shot off in a burst and he became filled with a new energy inside of him. He quickly took a left as he felt a draw towards a certain area. He shot off faster than he ever had with the wolves closing in on him. They had enough of the chase and they were now intent on capturing him.

Naruto gave it all as the source of this feeling was drawing closer. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw a cliff approaching. Realizing his only choice was to jump he sprinted to the cliff and quickly leapt off. The wolves stopped before the cliff and Naruto saw a smokescreen before he turned his attention towards his plummet.

_SPALSH_. Naruto submerged deep into the water. It was dark and he was unable to tell which way was up.

_"Which way is it? I have to figure it out. Wait...can I breath right now?" _Naruto realized that he could breath underwater now. He quickly took advantage of this and took his time in locating a source of light that he was quick to swim to.

It looked to be an underwater cave and quickly was taken by the current deep into the cave. He was washed up to a door. Naruto took a quick look at the door and saw that it read 2nd. He tried to open it but the door was locked.

"_I wonder what this new energy I feel is." _Thought Naruto as he placed his hand on the door trying to push it.

His bloodied hands seemed to work! The door swung open and as soon as Naruto had stepped into the room the door swung closed behind him. He looked around the room ands saw a desk with many scrolls sprawled over it. He also saw various shelfs with many scrolls on the shelf. The room seemed quite old as well. It was dusty and the spider webs had collected in various places. Naruto wondered what it could be for.

The room had various sections that seemed to label by difficulty level. Naruto, being Naruto of course went over to the Forbidden Section of scrolls. He open the first scroll he saw that he saw and it read Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Cool! A ninja technique! With this I'll be able to become a ninja." Exclaimed the jubilant Naruto as he quickly went to go practice the jutsu.

**Similar to th****e basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by dojutsu because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and aren't made from any other substance like water clones are for example.**

"Cool!" Exclaimed Naruto as he quickly began to learn how to do the technique. After having some difficulty at first Naruto decided to read the whole scroll this time instead of just the first part. Despite the first difficulty at first, after a mere two hours Naruto had completed the jutsu.

"_That was difficult to do. I need to learn more of these jutsu this is cool." _

However, before he went back to the shelf of scrolls he eyed the journal. He went over to it to see what was the reason for this whole hidden secret base. He picked it up and opened the front cover.

**Property of Tobirama Senju **

_"I feel like of heard this name before." Thought Naruto as he closely eyed the book _

**April 24**

**"The world is at war again, despite my foolish older brothers dreams and mine we were not able to achieve the peace we both hoped for. We will once again be forced to send the youth out to experience the horrors that war is. My students, though extremely powerful, should not have to fight in this pointless war. Hiruzen, Homaru, Koharu, I hope you will forgive me for this. I have even chosen my successor if I fall in battle. Hiruzen will lead the village if I am unable. My brother has already perished and if we are to win this war we must not hold back. All men will be at the front line and I myself will lead our forces into battle. I am faithful that the Will of Fire will prevail. I am the Nidaime, I will protect this village. If I am to perish in this war all that lives of my legacy is my unborn son. I have even created this room with all my secret jutsu and I leave everything I have to him. If you are reading this my son, know that if I could have been there I would. I hope that my efforts will lead your generation to peace. I implore you though to start from the beginning section as you may not have the appropriate chakra or experience for the more advance jutsu. Also, I have left special chakra paper different from the others. With this you will be able to tell if you have the same ability as me. I must ask you to keep this place a secret too. In the wrong hands these jutsu could be used against Konoha and that must not happen. **

**Nidaime Hokage **

**Tobirama Senju **

Naruto was left speechless. He had just stumbled upon the 2nd Hokage's study. One of his idols would help him in achieving his goal. He had heard stories about the sacrifice that the 2nd Hokage had made. He would make him proud. He would master his whole jutsu library and he would protect Konoha.

He realized that he had already started. He mastered the jutsu that would make the rest easier. With the shadow clone jutsu he would be able to learn all these jutsu much easier. Now he just had to try this special chakra paper that the Nidaime had spoken about. He opened the drawer under the desk and quickly found the paper. He read the instructions that the Nidaime had left and channelled his energy or his chakra into the paper. All of a sudden the paper was soaked to the brim as the paper quickly split into two piece.

Naruto looked at his hands and grinned. It looked like he would have a lot to learn from the Nidaime.

**A/N- Hello all! Tulley here bringing you to my new story. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the story. One thing I will tell you is that the chapters will be longer from now on. Anywhere from 5k to 10k words but we will see. I will try to update once a week or sooner. Thank you all for your support! **

**My Manga Rant**

**SPOILERS!**

**-I am an avid reader of Naruto manga and I wake up every Wednesday morning early just to read the new chapter. I must say that recently I have not had as much excitement in those mornings. The fight now seems...almost too drawn out. First Obito, then Madara, then Kaguya seems a bit much even though they have all been bad ass I must say. The betrayal was unexpected for sure, however, I hope this isn't the end of Madara as he was one of my favorite villains. **

**Well until next week, see ya! **


End file.
